Saffron Gets a Future Sickness
Saffron Gets a Future Sickness is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover. Premise After learning that she might have a sickness from the 31st Century, Saffron runs away from the pound to visit the Farm Division for the last time Plot Part One Saffron: August 26. I was planting seeds in the gardens, when I became enthralled with a sunset on the horizon. (At the Farm Division, Saffron is planting seeds in the Farm's Garden and when she completes the row, she looks at the sunset.) Saffron: What a beautiful sunset... Mandy: Hey, Saffy! (She playfully pounces on Saffron's shoulder.) This is no time for spacing out. We got a few more rows of seeds to plant. Saffron: Around 360,000 days apart from my home time period. (Mandy tilts her head slightly.) Even the sky seems nostalgic as it is different. ( She goes to continue her work.) Mandy: Different? (looks at the sunset.) Huh. (In the farmhouse at night, Saffron plays a game of Go Fish with Candy, Mandy, and Tandy.) Candy: Mandy, You got any Marquises? Mandy: Sorry. I have zero of them. (Candy draws a card.) Saffy, You got any Barons? Saffron: Yes. Two of them. (She gives her two cards to Mandy.) Lucy: Kids, It's almost time for bed. Saffron: Thank for reminding us, Grandma Lucy. Lucy: You're welcome. Saffron: Ok. Candy, You have any Dukes or Duchesses? Candy: Choose one or the other, Saffron. Tandy: They're the same thing, Candice. Candy: Oh. Well, none whatsoever. Go fish. Saffron: Aw. I lost. Oh, well. Candice wins. (She puts down her hand of cards and goes to bed.) Mandy: Did Saffy just forfeit? (Candy and Tandy shrug their shoulders at they look at Saffron who is setting up the hay bale into a makeshift bed.) Well, I guess we'll continue our game tomorrow. (Scene changes to 3 AM, as everyone was asleep, Saffron screams waking most of the Puppies abruptly.) Saffron: My garbage-collecting seminar! (puts on her jacket.) No time to find my headset! Andy: Saffy, why are you--? Saffron: I can't lose my deposit, now! Got to get to the Convention Center! (She trips) Ow! ( She gets up and leaves the barn.) Good-bye! Rusty: (Yawns.) Where's Saffron going this late at night? Randy: She said something about a seminar to a Convention Center. Lucy: Is she half-asleep trying to get there? (Outside of the farm division, Saffron is heading toward a forest.) Saffron: I have to hurry! (Stops running) Wait. Where's the convention center? (Thinking) More importantly, Where is this place? Where did all these trees come from? Lucy/Rusty: Saffron! (They catch up to Saffron.) Lucy: Why are you going to a convention center? Rusty: It's three in the morning. Saffron: Sir, Miss, I don't know who you two are, But I have a garbage-collecting seminar to get to. (Runs toward the city for a few seconds.) Wait. Where am I? (Passes out.) Lucy: (Reacts) Saffron! Rusty: Saffron! She just-- Lucy: Call the Infirmary! (Marcus' car is seen and is nearing Saffron. At the Puppy Pound, Marcus carries Saffron inside the Pound. Inside the infirmary, Saffron is placed on a bed, and is covered from the neck down.) Vigor: Well, fortunately, she has no obvious injuries. What happened? Rusty: Well, first, She woke up at three in the morning wanting to get to a convention center for a seminar or something. She reacted like we were strangers, then she passed out after asking where she is. Lucy: She was probably half-asleep at the time. Vigor: Well, hopefully, she'll be okay. (Gives Rusty a piece of paper.) just write down her information. Rusty: Full name. Uh-Oh. Lucy, what's Saffron's last name? Lucy: You're asking me? I don't know either. (Looks at Saffron.) But, she did help a lot since the Second Devil Dog incident. Of course, sometimes her ideas did get her into trouble. (Flashback to Saffron hammering a food stand.) Saffron: Well, what do you think, Granny? Lucy: Well, it's a bit unusual, but it fits the farm theme. Rusty: Agreed. We'll need some ways to make money to fund this farm. (A loud hammering sound is heard.) Saffron: Ouch! Darn it! I hit my index finger! (At morning, Saffron is digging a big hole.) Rusty's Voice: Right, but she does things for the good of the Farm Division. (A crack is heard.) Saffron: Ow! My wrist broke! Huh, and a bone bigger than normal like the size of a giant's finger bone is in this hole. I think it's a dinosaur bone! Lucy's Voice: Ever since she found that dinosaur bone, we found much, much, more. The bone is of an Apatosaurus, and it was auctioned for $750,000, (Scene changes to outside the barn when Saffron is looking up at the night sky and Lucy comes to her side.) and anytime she felt depressed, we helped her get over it. Lucy: Mind some company, Saffron? Saffron: I don't mind, Grandma. Lucy: Hmm. It's a beautiful night with all these shooting stars. Saffron, I know you're from the future, you helped our farm, with rationing water, growing tree groves, harvesting fruits by using trampolines around them all without technology advances. But, like the flowers that grow in the farm, life doesn't last forever. Saffron: Well, you're somewhat right-- Lucy: I'm not done. Life can be long and treasuring, but when you're drafted to be an attack dog for a prison, life can be dangerous in both roads. You could go to the Animal Shelter, or forced to be an attack dog for the rest of your life, meaning that life can be cut short. But sometimes, you might fate might let you live to see another year. (She hugs Saffron as she sheds tears.) Saffron: Thank you, Lucy, thank you. (She starts to cry.) Lucy's Voice: Fortunately, Saffron didn't go, since there were too many dogs to participate. (Inside the Barn, Saffron is dressing Rusty and Lucy as Beatniks, complete with dark glasses, dark clothes, and berets.) Saffron: I'm sure you won't look like squares, now. Right, Granny? No. Right, Lucy? Lucy: Well, It's very calming. Rusty's Voice: Yes, but Saffron did help us plenty in the past. (Sees Saffron working on blueprints on the Farm Division.) Lucy, Kids! Look! Saffron's drawing something. Saffron: Right, Grandpa. I'm drawing blueprints on how to upgrade the farm, the water tower, the farm plots, windmill, et cetera. (Lucy looks at the blueprints.) Lucy: Ah! A kitchen building? Saffron: Well, in case you have those county, town, or state fairs, we'd need food to feed visitors. Of course, we've got a long way to go. Puppies: Our very own puphouses, too? Saffron: Yep, and we can make it happen. (Saffron and The Clan look up at the night sky.) (Flashback ends.) Lucy's voice: Saffron, are you alright? Saffron: Sorry, I made you worry. Rusty: We were told that you have Nostalgic Dementia. Saffron: Nostalgic Dementia? Lucy: Yes, and I have a feeling that we might not see you for a long time. But... (Softly tustles Saffron's head.) we'll miss you. (Rusty and Lucy leave the Infirmary.) (Outside the Infirmary, Bartrand is talking to Marcus.) Marcus: Nostalgic Dementia? Bartrand: Yes, it happens to those who go into the past, and in most cases, these people get confused. Sometimes, they get the past and present mixed up, like they think they're still kids. Marcus: So, that's why. Bartrand: Fortunately, it normally doesn't get bad. Of course, on a very rare occasion, it could infect anyone, and if that happens, the future could change. Marcus: How? (Inside the Infirmary, Saffron is still awake.) Bartrand: Well, if anyone is around Saffron for too long, they could have episodes of Nostalgic Dementia. But, if her dementia is severe, she might have to return to the future. (Echoes "Return to the Future" in Saffron's Mind.) Saffron: Hmm, Nostalgic Dementia. Well, I'll admit, I'm not the perfect big sister figure, ever since I went into becoming a musician, and a rock-n-roll based one, at that. (flashback to Saffron, inside the barn, playing a record on a record player, which plays dance music.) (The Six Farm Pups dance along to the music.) Saffron: Ah. the pups are enjoying the music. Ah. (Gives Candy drumsticks to a bottle xylophone.) Candy: Thanks! Enjoy yourself. (Saffron sees Andy and lets him go to the foot calliope.) Saffron: It functions like a foot piano. Andy: Thank you, Saffy! (He goes to the calliope.) Saffron: (comes to Mandy who was dancing) I can't forget you, Mom. Mandy: Don't call me that! (Saffron gives her an acoustic guitar.) Uh... thanks. Again, don't call me "Mom". Saffron: Whatever. (She lets Tandy come to the washboard.) Go right ahead. Sandy, this is it. (She guides Sandy to the triangle.) Randall? This is your instrument. (She lets him approach the drums which is made of aluminum cans and trash can lids. All the pups play the instruments and sing along with the record player, just as Rusty and Lucy come inside the barn.) Pet Care Corner Saffron: (She places Candy, Andy, and Mandy who are wearing goggles in a water-filled washtub.) This is a little something for all dog owners. (She brushes the pups with soap) You'll need to keep your pet dog clean, and if you brush your dog regularly, it can help get rid of the ticks, fleas, and improves the smell! (She slips on a bar of soap and into the washtub.) Lucy: Saffron, how's the kids' bath coming along? (She sees the pups brushing Saffron) Saffron: Well, there's my bath for the month... (Lucy laughs softly at Saffron's situation)